lasnochesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinco's Tower
'''Tower Information:''' Benvenuto and welcome to the tower of Sinsenza Stabille, the noveno Espada. Here you will find food, quarters, and a collection of some of the finest works of art the World of the Living has to offer. From its outside appearance, it looks identical to the other towers of Las Noches. But inside it is somewhat different. '''Basement''': Storage. Here is where food, clothing, building material, and other supplies are kept. Simply put, anything needed for tower and personnel upkeep can be found here. '''1st Floor:''' Lobby and Bella Colomba. The entrance is ornately styled with a grand staircase leading to the upper floors. Behind it and taking up the rest of the floor is the Bella Colomba, a gourmet restaurant serviced by yours truly. All are welcome and, although we specialise in Italian cuisine, I can provide just about anything you crave. '''2nd Floor:''' Gallery and Chapel. Here is where all sorts of art (paintings, sculpture, etc.) is put on display for your visual enjoyment. Feel free to look, but do not touch. In the back is a chapel, small, but very beautiful. At times I will be alone in here, so please do not disturb if the door is closed. Otherwise, you may come inside if you need peace of mind or a place to gather your thoughts. It is one of the quietest places in Las Noches. '''3rd Floor:''' Training Rooms and Offices. In the center is a sparring ring with heavily fortified walls, in case a duel gets messy. Training dummies, weapons, obstacle courses, and other implements are provided. Think of this floor as helping keep a healthy body and the lower floors as helping keep a healthy mind. Beyond the training area are the offices, where I keep records of various events as they unfold, notes on the structure of Las Noches, maps, books, and so on. A vast collection of knowledge and information, all well-kept. '''4th Floor:''' Fracción Quarters. Should a Fracción ever place him-or-herself in my service, they shall room here. There are a few rooms and each one is well-kept with individual restrooms, kitchens, living rooms, and the other requirements of a comfortable home. These rooms will also be available to any non-Fracción who wishes to stay within my tower. '''5th Floor:''' My private chambers. Please don't enter. Ever. If you do, I'm afraid there will be very dire consequences. The rest of the tower is open, but the 5th floor is off-limits to everyone. No exceptions. Well, that's it! Oh, and one more thing. Pay no attention to the ravens above your head. They're simply there to ensure the rules are followed. Any unruly behaviour will be reported back to me. But they shouldn't bother you... usually. Ciao! '''Tower Rules:''' Now here are the rules. Very simple to follow, but there will be harsh penalties for any who disobey. 1.) No fighting outside the sparring ring. 2.) No touching any of the art. 3.) Respect one another's and my privacy. 4.) Clean up your own messes. 5.) Enjoy yourself! (Just don't break rules 1-4 in doing so...) '''Espada:''' [http://lasnoches.wikia.com/wiki/Sinsenza_Stabille Sinsenza Stabille] '''Fraccion:'''